2D's Desicion
by Phoenex360
Summary: My first FanFic! 2D is torn between telling Noodle about what Murdoc did to him, or keeping the band together. What will he do? Noodle 2D Russel Murdoc Gorillaz
1. Memory

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gorillaz (tear)… but I do own this story (Yay!)**

**Author's Note: I apologize in advance for really bad romance scenes. I am only 12 and have not experienced anything on that part, so, I am really sorry for that. Not a one shot, story still in progress. Please R&R and tell me how I can make this and other stories better! Enjoy! **

**_2D's Decision_**

"Dullard!"

"No! I didn' mean to!" a scared 2D whined.

"Tha' don't matter any mo'. Ya still did it! How do ya accidentally lock Cortez in the basement?" questioned a rather pissed off Murdoc.

"I don'… I didn' mean… wah!" 2D had lost track of where he was going and ran into a wall at the end of a corridor. "Please… don' 'urt me", the keyboardist whimpered, nose bleeding from hitting the wall.

"You should 'ave thought a' that before ya left Cortez down there with those lil' Demons!"

"I… I… I didn' mean teh", stammered the wet-eyed singer, who was also surprised that Murdoc hadn't done anything yet. Usually the bassist would lecture him _while_ beating him up, not before.

"Do you 'ave any idea how long 'ill take teh grow 'is feathers back?"

_(Long Pause)_

"Why 'avin't ya done anyfink yet?"

"Wha'? Ya _want _teh beat ya?" Murdoc asked. In truth, he had been lost in thought. Seeing young Stuart Tusspot there, whimpering, preparing for the blow he always got, but wouldn't get. It awakened a memory that Murdoc had tried to drink away, to forget. A memory of his first beating, of when he was a child, which anger and revenge hadn't consumed…

"What the 'ell?" whispered 2D. "So you ain't gonna…? Well, um… 'ey, is somfink wrong Mudds?" His eyes had glazed over.

"No, I'm fine", said Murdoc in a horse whisper. He was remembering rapidly now…

"_Daddy, stop!" Murdoc's father was in a drunken rage. "Please, I ain't done nothin' !"_

"_Come 'ere ya little bugga' !" yelled his father. Murdoc quickly ran into the hallway, desperately trying to get the bathroom door open so he could lock himself in. He couldn't get it open, so he kept running until he got to the end of the hallway. Slowly, he started backing up against the wall, waiting for something horrible to happen._

_His father hit him in the nose, hard. It broke in several different places and bled onto his crinkled shirt. Trying desperately to cover himself from the blows, he fell to the floor, unconscious._


	2. Why Did Ya Change?

**2D's Decision**

Murdoc fell to his knees, his brain screaming.

" 'oly shit, I'm turnin' into 'im."

"Wha… what?" said a very confused 2D. Murdoc looked at 2D with glassy eyes. He couldn't believe this. All those bruises and stitches; had _he_ done that? His gaze trailed up to the bloodied singer's face. It was a horrible sight to behold, what with tars pouring out of his eyes and blood out of his nose. He winced as the bassist got up and started heading for him.

"I ain't gonna 'urt ya", he said, offering a hand to help 2D up.

"You sure you're feelin' awite, Mudsey?" inquired the cerulean-haired singer as he grabbed the hand and pulled himself up.

"Not sure," responded Murdoc wearily, "Musta' 'ad too much teh drink las' night."

* * *

2D, wide eyed, was being dragged to the bathroom to clean himself up. Murdoc shoved him in there and kept the door shut. When 2D came out, Murdoc looked him over leisurely.

"No fuckin' way," he whispered quietly. "Come 'ere 'D." D? When was the last time he called him D?

"What? What are you doin'?" Murdoc was leisurely walking towards 2D. He knew that look; that was the look he gave women just before he moved in for the kill. 2D started to cry. _Anywhere, anything but this. _Unfortunately, Murdoc had him backed into a corner. The man that 2D thought he knew grabbed the bottom of his shirt, and pulled it over his head with some opposition.

"Is okay, Luv", Murdoc cooed. _Now it's Luv?_ That one word sent chills down his spine. He noticed he was shaking, and quickly stopped himself to rob Murdoc of his enjoyment from his fear. By this time, both shirts were now on the floor, and 2Dnoticed that the older man had lost quite a bit of weight.

"Please, Murdoc, don't do-" He was silenced by a kiss. He could feel the long tongue exploring his mouth, rejoicing in every new place that he discovered. Then the taste came. _Stale cigarettes and old whisky. Typical Murdoc._ He laughed at this finding, giving the man on top of him the wrong idea. Now he started biting 2D's lips. _No, no, no, no! I can't let this happen._ He tried to push the mad man away, and amazingly succeeded. The triumph didn't last long, however. Stuart couldn't contain his gasp of surprise when Murdoc undid the belt that kept the young keyboardist's pants up.

"Stop 'eh! Why 'id ya change, Mudsey? I mean, I didn' like you beatin' me up all the time, but I don't like dis either!" Murdoc took off his pants, and held 2D close to him.

"Sure ya do, Luv. It will be over soon." With that, 2D passed out from the sleeping pills he had taken such a short time ago.


	3. 2D's Morning

**Chapter 3**

When 2D woke up, he was in his bed wearing nothing but some boxers. He somehow felt… violated. Almost as if he had been forced to do something. Then he remembered the day before; when Russel had taken Noodle to the mall. Murdoc had… done that to him? He couldn't be sure, as he had passed out, but that was the way it looked. He glanced at his clock, a natural reflex for him, compliments of his insomnia. 3:02am was flashed in front of him in large, red numbers. Groaning, he made his way out of bed, knowing not only that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep even with his meds, but the advantage this would give him. Getting up before everyone else, especially Murdoc, was needed for self-preservation at this point.

He quickly threw on a pair of PJ pants, grabbed and outfit, and, most importantly to him, put his switch blade in his pocket. He ran to the bathroom to shower and hoped that no one was up. Opening the door the bathroom, he did a quick sweep over it with his every, deemed it safe, and walked in. "I can't live my life like this…" Once in the shower, the young vocalist realized that he wouldn't be rid of the memories that easily, though after scrubbing every inch of his body, he did feel much better.

Running back to his room and locking his door, he finally found some sense of security. But what to do next? He decided he needed to find all of the weapons in his room.

Popping several pills into his mouth, he decided to start with the piles of clothes. He picked up clothes little by little and started searching the pockets and shaking them out on the floor. Squealing with joy, 2D picked up a small pocket knife. "I thought I 'ad lost dis!" Noodle had given him this small, opal-encrusted trinket after they had reunited at KONG studios. She had said that it was special, and could easily kill any living or undead creature that threatened him. He sighed and put it in his pocket, not knowing how many knives he needed.

Almost six hours later, 2D had finished his room and was now watching a movie called _Resident Evil_ when a light knock sounded on his door. Startled, 2D hid under the blankets and managed to ask "Who… who's dere?" No answer. He assumed it was Noodle. She always came and got him if he slept too late. He got up and strolled to the door, happy that someone in this place gave a damn about him.

After opening the door, he realized his dire mistake as he glanced at the clock. 2D realized that it was only ten, and Noodle didn't come until noon.

"No…", 2D said softly.

* * *

**Sorry about the late update! But I went to DC and Mom wouldn't let me bring the laptop, I have been watching the timer in the hell hole (which was VERY dissapointing), and there was a marathon of X-Play on G4! So sorry. I'll update soon, but I acctually WANT this cliff hanger! Tell me if the rating is appropriate please! And R&R, even if it is just to tell me that you read this.**


	4. Murdoc's Rude Awakening

**AN: **_New chapter! There was a review asking how Murdoc went from thinking he was like his father to raping 2D. Well, he really didn't visualize himself as his father so much as he viewed 2D as himself. When the flashback happened, he remembered how unloved he felt, and how much he wanted the endless beatings to stop. So, in a way, he didn't want 2D to feel like that anymore.  
Please, I need feedback. Tell me what is wrong, tell me what you want to see more of, just tell me you read it!!! I don't care! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Eh….." Murdoc said groggily. He couldn't remember what happened earlier that day. By the feeling of a warm body in his arms, he concluded that he had a fun night with some lucky woman. But, as he became more alert, he suddenly realized that he wasn't in his Winnebago, and that wasn't a woman he was holding down. 

"Bloody 'ell!", he yelled, scrambling to his feet. He tried to figure out what to do with 2D, and, more importantly, **why they were both naked on the floor while Murdoc was embracing him**? Rounding up his and 2D's clothes, he quickly got dressed. He decided that taking the blue-haired man to his room would seem too odd to anyone that might see him. No, he couldn't do that. What to do……?

_The shower! _He grabbed 2D, threw him in the shower, and turned it on. All he needed to do was go back for the clothes and……

"It's coming up! It's coming up! It's coming up! It's THERE!"

_Shit!_ Murdoc quickly got the clothes and threw them in a little pile next to the shower. He heard heavy footsteps coming toward the Toilets. Nimbly, he ran into one of the stalls just as the door was opening. The large drummer, known as Russel, sighed at the sleeping figure in the shower.

"Aw naw", Murdoc heard the African-American say. "Poor D. He must 'a fallen asleep in the shower." With that, he scooped up the zombie-like creature and carried him off to his room.

Murdoc smirked at the simplicity of his plan. It had been so easy to fool Russel. "The lard", he cackled, stepping out of the stall.

Making his way down the stairs so as to not alert anyone of his coming, Murdoc pondered what had happened earlier that morning. He remembered Russel telling him he was going to the mall with Noodle, and not to cause 2D too much harm. Then he recalled chasing 2D because or Cortez, followed by the memory. After that….. nothing.

_I'll have to ask Dullard when he wakes up. But I think I have an idea of what it could be._ He finally reached the bottom of the stairs and peeked out into the car park. Russel was just stepping into the lift as the doors closed behind him. When Murdoc was sure the drummer was gone, he ran strait to his Winnebago.

He kept a close eye on 2D's door, just waiting to ask the question that raced trough his mind. It was five pm right now, and he knew he would have to stay up through the night. Suddenly, a wave of drowsiness hit him. Hard.

"Fuck", he said in a harsh, sleepy voice. Nothing stopped the wave of lethargy that suddenly swept over him, and he closed his eyes as his head lolled forward and around to fight a losing battle against sleep. He kept this up for a surprisingly long time, as he fell asleep at 12:51.

As he dreamt, he remembered what had happened between him and the blue haired angel earlier that day. It seemed to Murdoc that the memory was being played in slow motion , prolonging the pain… and the pleasure. He wanted this…. This god to love him. Love him as no one else could or would. Though. At the same time, his common sense screamed to him that this wasn't right as it slowly faded away in his drunk stupor and orgasmic state of his dream.

The bassist woke with a start, mystery of yesterday's activities solved.

"Tha' is the biggest fuckin' load of bullshit I 'ave ever 'eared." But he knew it wasn't. He knew it was the truth, and his doing, at that.

Easing himself out of his chair, he stared at the clock. _Almost ten. _He walked out of his 'bago and shuffled to 2D's door. A lump was forming in his throat at the thought of confronting 2D about the problem. What if he didn't answer? What if he scorned Murdoc? No, he wouldn't do that. He had to let him talk.

With a great amount of hesitation, Murdoc knocked lightly on the door.

"Who's dere?" he heard a voice ask. He felt his throat close up at the sound of 2D's beautiful, high pitched voice.

The door opened a crack, and Murdoc could see the black hole of an eye peek at him.

"No…" 2D whispered as he tried to close the door. Murdoc thought fast and put a hand out to stop it as he pushed himself in and locked the door.

"Listen Face Ache, I want yeh to tell me exactly what 'appened yesterday."

2D was in hysterics now, wailing about being sorry and he'd never do it again, as he thought of all the things Murdoc could do to him. One thin stood out from the others.

He looked up nervously at Murdoc and studied his face. As usual, it was hard to figure out exactly what he was feeling, but when you lived in the same house with the same person for so many years, you learn to identify and learn their habits. 2D saw anger (of course), inpatients, curiosity, and…. A new emotion 2D didn't know what to make of. _Fear. Must be fear. _He looked at his shoes and started twittling with his thumbs. _What should I say…?_

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally started talking. Words poured out of his mouth while his eyes watered at the memories plating in his head. When he got to the par of Murdoc looking at him funny, the tears poured freely. The words seemed to have a negative effect on Murdoc, too. He was fidgeting and his skin grew clammy. He had hoped that he wouldn't be hearing these words; hoped that this ebony-eyed man in front of him would confirm that he had just had a horrible nightmare from getting too drunk last night. Yet, he knew that deep down inside him, he liked this idea. He knew that his eyes occasionally wandered to the singer, but only dismissed it as curiosity.

When 2D finished his tale, Murdoc's legs buckled beneath him and he toppled to the floor, holding his head in his hands. 2D was unaware of this, though, as he was wrapped in the fetal position, sobbing. He fell unconscious from lack of oxygen about five minutes later.

Within that time, Murdoc dwelled on his past actions and how he was going to deal with them in the future…

* * *

**AN:**_OMG, you have no idea how sorry I am about everything! It sucks! smacks self in head Gah! And the writer's block was UNBEARABLE! sigh Plus I've been drawing and writing original stories lately. You're welcome to flame me about my punctuality. It's… I… I'm SO freakin' sorry! And thank you gae-tah for getting me off my sorry butt to write this chappie! . Yo made me so happy! (and guilty) Ahem... if you must see the status of my stories, look at my profile page! You are welcome to throw things at me now... -.-'_


End file.
